callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gulag
The Gulag (correctly capitalized as GULag (ГУЛаг - Г'лавное 'Управление Исправительно-Трудовых Лагерей и колоний (The C'hief '''A'dministration of Corrective Labor 'Cam'ps and Colonies)) is the tenth mission in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 campaign. You play as Gary "Roach" Sanderson as you and the rest of Task Force 141 storm the gulag, an old prison. This mission is phase two of The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday . Walkthrough The player starts the mission on a MH-6 Little Bird helicopter, as you and the other Little Birds move closer and closer to the gulag (a Russian word for a remote prison camp) while F-15s destroy a SAM (surface-to-air missile) site on a nearby ridge. As your Little Bird flies over the gulag, snipe the soldiers on the towers. Your main concerns are the enemies armed with RPGs, but they should be easy to take out. Once the towers are taken care of, the helicopters land and you will fight enemies on foot. There are several enemies on the higher floors, but a Little Bird will help clear them out. Walk through the courtyard until you reach the prison entrance. It is a good idea to replace your M14 EBR since everything beyond this point is almost exclusively close-quarters fighting. Eventually the player will come across a control room, and Ghost will take control. The player will fight their way counterclockwise around the Prison while Ghost unlocks the doors in front of you. Descend down the corridor until you reach a square room in the center of the prison ring that contains a weapons rack. Enemies will encircle you, so stay crouched and avoid as much gunfire as possible until Ghost unlocks the door ahead. Grab a riot shield (unless you want bullets all over your body) and follow Soap down the hall. Soap will reach a rappel point, where you can swap out the riot shield for another weapon. Follow Soap into a dark hallway and equip your night-vision goggles. At the end of the hall remove them and follow Soap to a pipe room. Wait until he throws his flash-bang and take out the enemies behind the pipes. On the other side of those pipes, there is a hallway with three enemies behind a right turn. It is easiest to roll a grenade or flash-bang under the pipes down to their level in order to get past them. There will be a breaching position up ahead; plant the charge and kill as many enemies as you can in the bullet-time slow motion sequence. In this first chamber, there will be some enemies on the floor, and some above you on either side. The latter are hidden behind the walls but can be spotted by their laser sights. Advance to the second chamber once you have cleared out the first, and several shielded enemies will run at you. If you still have your M4A1 Grenadier, or simply grenades, use them to take out the shielded enemies. You do not have to completely clear the last room; simply kill enough enemies to safely run past them and jump into the hole in the floor. Follow Soap to the final breaching position, where Prisoner 627 (Captain Price) is being kept. He is seen choking one of your enemies, and then punches Roach. Price/Prisoner 627 then points his gun at Roach, but then Soap points his gun to Price's head before they both realize their true identities. After this scene, the U.S. Navy will start bombing the area. Quickly follow your squadmates to safety. If you run too far ahead of them it's very easy to get lost and killed by the falling debris. At some point, you are to turn around (you can see an enemy running too but and follow a different path while the debris chases you. You all reach a dead end, and Roach gets knocked out. When he comes to, Soap shoots a flare into the sky and a SPIE rig (zip line) is lowered down by a waiting helicopter. When prompted, approach the SPIE rig and attach your cable to be airlifted to safety. Then sit back and watch the Navy bombard the Gulag to oblivion. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle and an M4A1 Carbine with a Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher. File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Red Dot Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher Armory In the middle of the level there is armory in the center of the prison. File:M92FS.png|M9 w/ Akimbo File:Glock18.png|G18 File:AK47.png|AK47 File:M1014.png|M1014 File:M93R.png|M93 Raffica Intel Items '''Intel No 24 (1/4 Intel) Before entering the arch gate with 2 red lights. Second floor, facing South-East. Intel No 25 (2/4 Intel) Inside "Control Room", where Ghost is using the laptop. Intel No 26 (3/4 Intel) On 2nd sub-level, North-East, in cell "327". Intel No 27 (4/4 Intel) After finding prisoner 627, turn left, on top of a desk. Trivia *The level is set two hours after the raid on the oil rig. Approach * Even though you left the oil rig in the mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" sitting on the right side of the chopper, in the beginning of "The Gulag", you sit on the left side of the chopper, possibly to get a better sniping position. * On the previous level, there were six people on the Little Bird, including Roach. At the start of the mission only Roach and MacTavish are on the Little Bird. *At the start of the level, Hornet Two-One is a MH-6J Variant, which does not have missile pods. Later on it becomes an AH-6J Variant equipped with missile pods. *However one explanation for the previous three points is that you have resupplied, changed outfits (as the team are now in fatigues with combat boots and not dry-suits) and are en-route via different helicopters. *After passing through the smoke on the Little Bird, it is possible to see another Little Bird firing at the tower in front of Roach. The pilot at this time says "Guns, guns, guns. Guns, guns, guns." ** At no other time does smoke react to any other force (such as explosions). * The Russians running on the walls of the Gulag at the beginning of the level look something like the Ultranationalists in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. They are always carrying UMP45 and always die in the same way and then fall through the ground. * There are gas tanks on the towers which you can snipe to eliminate most and possibly all of the hostiles. * On one of the towers there is a SAM site covered in a blue sheet. The sheet will be pulled off, whether or not there are enemies alive to pull it off. * You can advance without doing any sniping while on the Little Bird, even on Veteran difficulty. * After the destruction of the third castle tower, just before landing, MacTavish and Ghost complain to Shepherd about the "Yanks" bombing the gulag too early. However, when MacTavish can be seen to the right of the player during the latter half of the conversation, his lips are not moving. * Ghost's complaint about the Yanks being their supposed allies foreshadows the end of the game where Soap has to fight Shadow Company. * On the fin of the fighter that flies under you at the very beginning, you can see "IW4." This is another one of Infinity Ward's famous easter eggs. Insertion * If you stand too close to the Little Bird after disembarking, it will kill you while taking off. * Roach and Soap were the only soldiers as seen when the player gets off and turns around very quickly to see no one else. * After getting off your Little Bird and running to the artillery trucks, look at Hornet Two-One (the AH-6J Little Bird attacking enemy troops). If you look carefully, the minigun barrels do not spin when they are revving or shooting like they should. This may have been overlooked by the MW2 staff. * Standing around on the landing pad will cause you to die from snipers. Inside The Prison *When you are forced to grab a riot shield in the armory, take a look at the two other TF-141 members. One of them can be seen with his riot shield as though it were stuck to the barrel of his gun. During this time he is firing like normal as if he doesn't have a riot shield. However, this glitch is only for a moment. *In the armory, there is an M93 Raffica. This is rare to find in Modern Warfare 2 in any level except for the Museum. * As with any single-player and Spec Ops mission, regardless of whether you pick up another undamaged riot shield in this mission to replace a bullet-damaged one, you'll still end up with a damaged riot shield. Also, if you die with a damaged riot shield that was damaged before the last checkpoint, the riot shield will be completely undamaged upon respawning. *The part where Roach and MacTavish wait for Ghost to open the cell door is similar to the part Soap, Griggs, and Price wait for Gaz to open the door in "No Fighting In The War Room", in that both Ghost and Gaz don't appear in the action and only their voices are heard at the time. It is also similar because both teams have to wait until the door is opened. *In the armory there is a large wall in the middle mounting a substantial amount of guns and riot shields, many of which though are Russian AK-47s with no attachments. * When at the armory, if the player keeps looking at MacTavish, they will see what appears to be a riot shield spawn directly in his hand. *You do not actually have to pick up a riot shield in the armory. If playing on Recruit mode, you can survive just by claymore-ing the door and sitting/lying down in the corner with your gun. An especially skilled player can even survive on Veteran this way. *After the door at the armory is opened, if you still have your riot shield when you exit, MacTavish will tell you to use it to draw enemy fire. If you dropped it before you exit, MacTavish will say he'll draw their fire and tells you to take out the enemies. Lower levels * When the player activates night vision, Task Force 141 troops will have laser pointers on their MP5ks. If the player kills one and takes his MP5k, there will be no laser. * Debris in the lower areas (especially around the shower room) may cause dropped weapons to be unobtainable, as the weapons fall inside the geometry of the debris. * For the enemies on the upper level in the shower room (the ones with laser sight), they can still be be shot by shooting through the walls even if none of their body parts is exposed, although it does less damage. * When the navy bomb the Gulag after parasailing down, all riot shields will disappear. * When you have to breach the shower room, moving towards the door at the end of the hall will cause MacTavish to yell at you to ignore the door. Just standing around will cause him to yell at you to put the charge on the wall. * When breaching the shower room, there is a scripted Russian stood at the wall who will fly backwards. There is also always another Russian to the left of him. Escape * No matter how many Task Force 141 members are with the player and MacTavish before they breach the final wall, it will always be Worm only after breaching. Even if Worm is not with you, he will always appear eventually. When Price calls MacTavish by his nickname, Soap, Worm asks "Who's Soap?"; MacTavish never told the other soldiers his nickname. * The riot shield is nearly ineffective after breaching the last wall. The breach mechanic forces the player to use a gun, and prevents the riot shield from being raised against Price. The shield also does not protect against any of the falling debris, especially when scripted to knock out Roach. *Although nearly all of the Russian troops in the Gulag are wearing cold-weather gear, the soldier that Captain Price is strangling is wearing the urban camo that the Russian troops invading the United States wear. * Regardless of how much you shoot the guard that Price is strangling, he will remain alive until Price finishes strangling him and throws him towards you. * When Price is strangling the Russian soldier, if you attempt to stab Price at the last moment, you will be able to see your gun for a second when you are knocked down. * Price holds a rifle to the player's face before the reunion. When he's given the pistol, the rifle suddenly hangs off his arm. This may be due to the fact the game engine does not render weapon slings. * Soap apparently pulls the M1911 he gives back to Price out of nowhere, as he can be seen with an M9 in his thigh holster throughout the level. *Oddly, after Price strangles the Russian soldier, if you look around the room after he knocks you to the ground, the Russian is nowhere to be found. *During the Reveal Trailer, Ghost is the placeholder or was to be in Prisoner 627 (Cpt. Price)'s position on the SPIE rig. Ghost was featured in the trailer as the soldier running on the left of the squad in the tunnel, before Price was put in that spot. Also, Ghost is seen carrying an AK-47 just like Price does as they leave the tunnels. *It is possible to take a shortcut at the end of the level by running straight to the 2nd extraction point. *After the player leaves with Captain Price, an enemy will spawn behind the team if the player follows them to the end of the hallway. The enemy is unarmed and seems wounded. He won't spawn if the player waits by the fork instead of following everyone down the hallway. If he survives the falling rocks, he walks forward and sits down. * The dazed enemy moves like the wounded Army Rangers in "Of Their Own Accord". *This is the only mission that Soap will say something like "Roach is down!" or "Roach!" when you are killed. He only does this because he is scripted to do so when Roach is knocked out by the fallen debris. *No matter where you stand,the scraps will always hit you. * If the player switches night vision goggles on right before Roach is hit by debris and Soap fires the flare, the player cannot turn them off and must complete the mission with them on. * It appears that MacTavish fires his flare from his M203 grenade launcher. This is accurate, as the M203 is capable of firing various types of rounds. He most likely fired an M662 Star Parachute, used in signaling and illumination. *When the team is waiting for the SPIE rig, Worm pushes Soap's head out of the way of falling debris. *If you don't hook onto the SPIE rig, Soap, Price, and Worm will leave you behind and you will die. *The explosion at the end of the level is likely caused by the bomb in the final room the player left before the SPIE rig was dropped to rescue everyone. The same bomb penetrated through the floors above, making the SPIE extraction possible. *No matter who survives the assault in the shower area, Worm will always appear during the encounter with Price, even if he dies during the level. *It is unknown how Ghost managed to escape the gulag. He most likely backtracked to the team's insertion point in the courtyard and was picked up by a helicopter. *You don't have to hook up on the SPIE rig until the last second. Waiting until Soap starts moving means that you will skip the hooking animation and fly upwards without being connected to the rope. Miscellaneous *The Special Ops mission "Breach & Clear" is based on the shower rooms in the gulag. *The shower room section bears a strong resemblance to a scene from the 1996 movie The Rock, where a SEAL unit is massacred by a rogue Marine Force Recon group in an ambush set in a room almost exactly like the one seen here. *This is the last level in which Roach and Soap are seen fighting together. Thereafter, Soap only speaks over your comms in "Contingency" and goes with Price to Afghanistan in "Loose Ends". *This is the first (and technically only) time that Soap and Price are seen together on screen. In "Contingency" Price and Soap are only heard over the comms, and in the following levels you play as Soap. *It will rarely ever happen, but the player will sometimes get an M4A1 with Holographic Sight instead of Red Dot Sight. *It appears that Soap did not know that Price was Prisoner 627, as he asks in a questioning tone if it really was Price. This is odd, as it makes it seem that a full-scale attack was waged to save an unknown man. However, Shepherd did not know Price was Prisoner #627 either, but he did know that the the Russians wanted to keep him, which means that Shepherd wanted him back. **It is evident that none of them are aware Price is Prisoner 627 because during various cutscenes they mention "hanging him from a tree" and using him as "meat" to draw Makarov out. They clearly believe Prisoner 627 is a nobody or possibly dangerous terrorist/criminal of no importance to them other than to get Makarov's attention. If they were aware it was Price, certainly Soap would speak more respectfully and have better reasons to rescue him. Thus if they knew it was Price beforehand, it would ruin the surprise for the players. *Although Soap stated that the Gulag was "filled with living casualties of the last war," Price appears to be the only prisoner in the entire facility, as all the other cells have no prisoners in them. *After the F-15s strike the Gulag too close to the helicopter and MacTavish tells Shepherd to have the fighters cease fire, Shepherd says that "One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." However, the U.S. Navy does not fly F-15s: only the Air Force does. Furthermore, the F-15 is not capable of carrier catapult launches. The only way this would be possible is if a U.S. Air Base in the Pacific Region scrambled the jets, which is actually quite possible because the Kamchatka Peninsula (where the Gulag is located) is well within range of Yokota Air Base in Japan. As for why Shepherd only refers to the Navy, it may be because the Navy was overseeing the operation, even if the Air Force was involved as well. *The F-15 pilots incorrectly say "Good tone, Good tone. Fox 3, Fox 3," when they fire the HARM air-to-ground missiles. Both of these sayings are incorrect. "Good tone" is used by NATO pilots only when firing AIM-9 Sidewinder heat-seeking air-to-air missiles, referring to the tone that sounds in the pilot's headset indicating that the missile has a lock. Similarly, "Fox 3" is used by NATO pilots only when firing active radar-guided air-to-air missiles, which would imply that the pilots had fired AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles. The correct brevity code for firing HARMs would be "Magnum". *The F-15's at the beginning of the level have the Jolly Roger insignia on the vertical stabilizer. This is the insignia for VFA-103 a Navy carrier based squadron which flies F/A-18F Super Hornets, Not F-15's *On the F-15's is the abbreviation IW4, which could be a reference to Modern Warfare 2 being Infinity Ward's fourth game or possible reference to Modern Warfare 2's game engine, IW 4.0. *Almost all the Task Force 141 troops will have MP5Ks. *There is a SPAS-12 in this mission that has snow camo and an alternate firing sound, much like the M1014's. *This mission features the rare White Tape Camouflage. *Soap seems to carry a lot of weapons in this level. In the beginning on the Little Bird, he starts off with the M14 EBR. When they land, he is seen with an M4A1 Grenadier with a Red Dot Sight and Arctic Camouflage. When they reach the armory, he grabs the Riot Shield and the MP5K. And when they escape from the gulag, at first he has an M4A1 with no attachments, but when he fires the flare, it suddenly changes to a M4A1 Grenadier with an ACOG sight. *The SPAS-12 is used extensively by enemy troops before the showers and the M1014 is used frequently by enemies in the shower rooms. *In the armory the player can find two sets of akimbo M9 pistols. This is one of the few times that akimbo weapons are available in the single player campaign. *When breaching the last half of the level to save Price, wherever you move during the slo-mo sequence, Price will always run the Ultranationalist he's strangling to where you are. This reason is because he thought that you were hostile, and running the Ultranationalist into you would give him an advantage to attack you. A similar technique was used in the game Wolfenstein, in the opening cutscene, where protagonist B.J. Blazkowicz personally attacks the Battleship Tirpitz. At one point, he uses a Nazi as cover from another Nazi who was armed with an MP40 standing on a platform above him, forcing the Nazi to kill his own man. *When you get to the armory, you don't have to take a riot shield, you can grab any weapon(s) you want. You then lay down. It is tough to survive, but is possible. MacTavish may also start telling you to pick up a riot shield until the door is opened. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Articles with spoilers